Castigo
by Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor
Summary: Hermione está muy enfadada con Pansy y decide castigarla.-...Parkinson preparate porque ahora vas a sufrir las consecuencias de enfadar a una leona..-[Rated M por contenido de escenas Sadomasoquistas]Regalo para La Piketua.


**Hello everybody!¿Que tal?XDDD**

**Ok,ya paro -.- Aquí les traigo un One-Shot de Rated M explicíto dedicado a **_**La Piketua**_** ya que es un regalo ^^**

**Dedicado a la mejor escritora de Panmione (¿Era así como se llamaba a esta pareja?) ¡De todo fanfiction!**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de JK Rowling.**

**Pov Hermione**

-Parkinson preparate por que ahora vas a sufrir las consecuencias de haber enfadado a una leona.-Murmure con ira fijando mi mirada en los pasillos vacios de Hogwarts que eran iluminados por las antorchas.

Parkinson sabía exactamente donde me dirigia y seguramente después de cenar se vendría hacia la Sala de los Menesteres para esperarme y tener una larga sesión de sexo.

-¡JA!-Exclame a la nada por lo que había pensado pasando tres veces por donde debería estar la puerta. Al entrar lo primero que divise eran muchos juguetes sexuales como latigos,pinzas,arneses,vibradores,esposas... Inclusive algo qe colgaba del techo donde supongo que se ataba las muñecas del masoquista y le impedia moverse así dejando la vía libre para el sádico.

Encima de la mesa donde se encontraban los juguetes pude ver un traje de cuero que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Cerre la puerta y me acerque allí dejando mi varita en la mesa y comenzando a desvestirme imaginandome las reacciones de mi novia al verme. Tiré mi sostén al suelo junto con mis pantys y comenze a ponerme un pantalo corto de cuero y,cuando ya había terminado de ponermela,de la nada aparece Pansy con un semblante tranquilo. Como sino hubiese echo nada.

-Hola Mione.-Me saludo con tranquilidad mirando la maquina en el techo.-¿Que es eso?-Me pregunto despreocupada dandole un bocado al bollo de,seguramente,nata montada que tenía en la mano sin siquiera mirarme.-¡AH!-Grito cuando le di con el látigo que acababa de coger de la mesa cuando termine de colocarme la segunda parte del traje de cuero que,para mi,me quedaba bastante pequeño.

Jale de su cabello obligandola a mirarme estando de rodillas.-Estuvo muy mal que besaras a Malfoy,Pansy. Me has enfadado muchisímo pero eso no es lo que más me enfada cariño,lo que más me enfada es que no le das nada de importancia.-Esto del sadomasoquismo no se me da tan mal como pensaba.-Me has puesto los cuernos,Parkinson y yo te voy a castigar por ello.-La obligue a levantarla del suelo todavía agarrando su cabello con fuerza y la lleve donde se encontraba el alzador (N/A:Así será como llamé a la maquina que está anclada en el techo para mantener a la persona inmóvil siendo sujetada por las muñecas por unas especies de esposas que cuelgan desde el artefacto) atando sus muñecas haciendola enfadar.

-¿Que haces Herm...?¡Ah!-Gimió de dolor cuando estampe el látigo en su espalda cubierta por la tunica.

-Me vas a tener que llamar ama a partir de ahora.-Le dije yendo donde había dejado mi varita para cogerla y con un simple hechizo deshacerme de la ropa de la morena.-No hablaras sino te lo digo. No gemiras. No pediras explicaciónes. Y haras todo lo que yo quiera ¿Entendido?¿O tengo que repetirtelo de alguna otra manera?-Me insinue pasando el látigo que tenía en la mano derecha por la izquierda mirandola con diversión.

Negó con la cabeza mirandome con un poco de miedo. Ohhh sino fuera por que estoy cabreada de que Malfoy y ella se hayan besuqueado me habría dado pena y la habría acurrucado entre mis brazos seguramente a regañadientes por parte de ella,para no mostrarse débil ante mi.

Sonreí para mis adentros por el orgullo inquebrantable de mi hermosa Slytherin que me miraba esperando un movimiento para escaparse de mi y devolverme la jugada. Nunca pasara cariño...

Me coloque detras de su espalda y pase mis dedo indíce por sus homoplatos haciendo figuritas imaginarias escuchando como la respiración de la morena se aceleraba,acerque mi rostro a su cuello pasando la lengua por su nívea piel escuchando los jadeos de Pansy quien comenzaba a temblar. Un gemido se escapo de su boca cuando mi mano izquierda,la cual había dejado caer la varita,la puse en su seno izquierdo y comenze a masajeralo.

Estrelle el látigo en su espalda haciendola arquearse de dolor y placer soltando un pequeño gritito,que le costo otro latigazo más.

-Ni un gemido.-Dije mirando las dos marcas rojas que habían en su espalda.-Sino quieres recibir más latigazos,claro.-Sonreí con malicia mientras volvía a pasar mi lengua por su cuello mientras mi mano izquierda acariciaba otra vez su pecho apretando con dos dedos su pezon sintiendo como se endurecía. Si acataba mis ordenes yo no le daría ningun latigazo,sino no las acataba,me convertiré de repente en una maestra del sadismo. Y he leído bastante sobre el sadismo por que un día Pansy me dijo que teniamos que probarlo. Y bueno,aquí estamos:Yo castigando a Pansy por besar a un estúpido rubio oxigenado y ella inmovilizada por las muñecas sin poder hacer nada.-¿Sabes que,Pansy?Desde pequeña me ha dolido que me llamaras sangre sucia o demás insultos. Nunca me gusto el trato que me dabas pero ¿Sabes que?Ahora te voy hacer pagar todo el daño que me hiciste.-Me aleje de ella con una sonrisa maliciosa cuando escuche que tragaba en seco.-Todas las veces que me has llamado sangre sucia.-Eche el brazo derecha hacia atrás con el látigo negro en la mano y lo estrelle en su espalda nívea con mucha fuerza sacandole un grito doloroso y placentero a la morena.-Haber llamado comadreja a Ron y Ginny.-Otro grito escapó de su garganta cuando volví a estrellar el látigo en su espalda. Camine hasta ponerme de frente a ella mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes más oscuros,casi negros.-Querrer dar a Voldemort a Harry.-Está vez azote sus costillas haciendola gemir de dolor y no gritar. Agarre su barbilla con delicadeza y acerque mi rostro al suyo,antes de rozar mis labios con los suyos me agache para coger la varita y señalar la mesa donde estaban los demás jugetes.-_Accio_ vibrador.-Dije dejando caer el látigo para sujetar el vibrador purpúra en mi mano.

-¿Por que haces esto Herms... Ama?-Se retracto al darse cuenta del fallo que iba a cometer diciendo mi nombre.

-Darte una lección de que no puede ir besandote con todo rubio oxigenado sangre limpia que se te cruze por el camino ¿Te quedo claro?-Asintió con la acbeza abriendo la boca para decir algo.-No quiero excusas baratas Parkinson.-Deje la varita en el suelo y obligue a mi novia a abrir las piernas un poco. Pase mis dedos por su entre pierna humeda y escuchar el suspiro de alivio de Pansy me hizo sonreir más.-No creas que todavía no me quedan razónes para castigarte,amor.-Pase el vibrador a mi mano izquierda y volví a tener el látigo en mi mano derecha,me puse detras de Pansy y golpee con dureza su espalda haciendo que una gota de sangre resbalara por su espalda.-¿Como sabra la sangre de una sangre limpia?Ahora lo sabré.-Susurre en el odio de Pansy haciendola estremecerse,me arrodille detras de ella y pase mi lengua por la gota roja que resbalava por su espalda.-Mmm deliciosa...-Murmure para mi misma echando mi brazo para atras. Sabía que iba a venir un comentario de parte de mi morena favorita.

-Te pareces a Bellatrix.-Se burlo de mi soltando una fuerte carcajada que me irritó. Yo no me parezco a esa loca ni por asomo.

Con toda la fuerza que tenía estampe por octava el látigo seguido de unos cuántos más que hizo que se humedeciera más de lo que estaba,podía ver sus jugos resbalar por sus muslos.

-¡Más!-Pidó con la voz entrecortada. Sonreí mirando su espalda que tenía muchas líneas rojas de las cuales resbalavan sangre que yo recoguía con mi lengua. Debo de tener el sindrome Lestrange ahora mismo (N/A:No se de donde me salió eso pero me pareció gracioso XD).-Maldita seas Gryffndor.-Maldició antes de estrellar el látigo en su trasero sacandola un gemido placentero. El dolor había desaparecido y solo sentía placer.

Solté el látigo y el bufido de frustación de mi novia me hace sonreir. Le digo que abra las piernas y ella lo hace con una sonrisa en su rostro seguramente,bese su cuello y pase mi lengua por el haciendola gemir un poco pero rápidamente sella sus labios al recordar lo que le he dicho.

Buena chica.

Puse el vibrador en mi mano derecha y con la otra pase mis dedos por el sexo súper mojado de Pansy y comenze a estimular su clítoris pellizcandolo un poco con los dedos mirando como se mordía el labio inferior para no gemir.

Ups,creo que se me olvido decirle que ahora si que podía gemir. Que despistada que soy...

Metí un dedo en su interior sonsacandole un gemido a Pansy que giro su cabeza para mirarme esperando el momento en elq ue la castigaría.

No va a llegar el momento todavía.

-¿Eh?-Que mona se veía cuando estaba confundida y arrugaba su nariz.

-Yo no te dije que no gimieras.-Conteste con simpleza sacando mi dedo de su interior.

-¡Si lo hiciste!-Me grito poniendose roja creyendo que le estaba tomando el pelo.

te dije que no podías gemir cuando te estuviera castigando y ahora no lo estoy haciendo.-Sonreí cuando cerró su boca tensando la mandíbula. Giro su cabeza bruscamente mirando la puerta molesta.-¡No te enfades!-Le dije con diversion en mi voz.

-Follame y ya.-Dictamino con la voz ronca.

-Como usted diga.-Dije burlesca pasando mi mano izquierda por sus pechos pellizcnadolos sonsacandole sonoros gemidos. Metí mis dedos en mi boca y los pase otra vez por sus pezones endureciendolos aún más si se podía,acerque el vibrador que tenía en el mano derecha y lo pase por sus labios vaginales oyendo los suspiros y jadeos que soltaba. Decidí no torturala más y intriduje el vibrador en su interior sacandola un gemido de placer y triunfo.

Por fin consiguió lo que quería.

Puse en marcha el vibrador y comenze a sacarlo y a meterlo dentro de Pansy mientras que con la mano izquierda masajeaba sus senos,pellizcaba sus pezones y los apretaba,con un dedo libre de la otra mano acariciaba su clítoris. Bese su cuello sintiendo como comenzaba a tensarse y los gemidos aumentaban y solo pedía más y más. Que la follara más duro,más rápido... Lo normal pero yo no podía evitar estar caliente ante los gemidos de mi novia,su cuerpo con las marcas de los látigazos que le di antes,sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras metía más y más hondo el vibrador que parecía que se iba a perder dentro de su vagina.

-Ooohhh Hermione... ¡Si estoy cerca!... Por Merlín... ¡Aaahhh!-Grito llegando al orgasmo corriendose en mi mano.

**Pov Pansy**

¿Que se ha creído esa Gryffindor para hacerme esto a mi?¡A MI!¡Una sangre limpia siendo azotada por una sangre sucia!¡Mejor amiga de la comadreja Weasley y de Potter!¡¿Hay una humillación más grande que esa?!¡NO!

Me desato las muñecas de la cosa extraña que estaba colgada del techo y ayudo a sujetarme por que,sinceramente,no podía mantenerme de pie sola. Me abrazo por la cintura y me ayudo a ir a una gran cama que no vi antes cuando llegue,me sente en la orilla y me deje caer sintiendo como mi espalda ardía.

-¿Estas bien?-Me pregunto Hermione tunbandose a mi lado con una sonrisa.

La mato.

Me di la vuelta quedando encima de ella,la mire fijamente viendo como sus ojos miel habían pasado a ser totalmente negros y su sonrisa se volvía más pícara. Me enfade inmediatamente con ella,osea ¿Después de azotarme,torturarme hasta llegar al orgasmo,y haberme estirado de el pelo?¡¿Sonríe la muy Gryffindor?!

-Ahora te toca a ti.-Dije con la voz ronca y comenze a besar su cuello.

Escuchaba los jadeos que soltaba con una sonrisa en mi rostro,abrí un ojo y divise la varita de la castaña a mi lado,la cogí y musite un débil _accio_ látigo. Cuando lo tuve en mis manos me separe del cuello de mi novia y la mire fijamente,el traje de cuero que llevaba resaltaban sus curvas y sus pequeños pero redondos pechos. Sonreí con malicia y pase mi mano derecha por debajo de la camisa y la puse en su seno izquierdo y comenze a apretarlo masajearlo,pellizcando su pezon sintiendo como se endurecía en mis dedos y de otro movimiento de varita la ropa que llevaba desaparecio dejandome contemplar su cuerpo desnudo. Acerque mi boca a su pecho y me metí el boton rosado en la boca lamiendolo con fervor,pase la lengua por encima y lo mordí sacando un gemido de placer a Hermione.

Mal echo gatita.

Azote el látigo en su pecho viendo como su espalda se arqueaba de dolor mezclando con placer,su respiración se volvío más agitada y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo carmesí que le daban un toque adorable.

Pase la lengua por la larga línea rosada que estaba desde su costilla hasta casi llegar a su hombro.

-Pansy...-Jadeo con la cabeza echada para atras y la boca entre abierta. Eso me recordaba algo.

No nos hemos besado en todo este rato.

Me sente en su vientre plano y suejete con fuerza su nuca obligandola a mirarme. Acerque mi boca a la suya y con un simple roze de labios Hermione atacó mis labios besandolos con pasión,pase mi lengua por su labio inferior y cuando sentí que separaba sus labios metí mi lengua en su boca judando con la suya haciendome soltar un gemido placentero. Nos separamos jadeando con un ilo de saliva colgando de nuestra bocas que cayo encima de mi castaña que estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

-Date la vuelta.-Ordene levantandome de encima de ella. Se dio la vuelta poniendose a cuatro patas mostrandome su perfecto trasero y su sexo chorreando.-Oh vaya asíque hay alguien aquí que disfruto azotando a su novia. Mmmm eres una chica mala Granger.-Murmure con diversión metiendo dos dedos en su interior haciendola gemir y echar su cabeza hacia atrás.-Oh-oh ¿No te dije que no se gemia?-Le pegue con el látigo en la espalda haciendola arquearse y soltar otro gemido.-¿No aprendemos la lección?Voy a tener que darle clases de obediencia señorita Granger.-Dije con burla sacandola una pequeña carcajada a la castaña. Me aleje de ella dirijiendome hacia la mesa donde habían muchas cosas que me servirian para un monton de cosas.-Vamos haber ¿Que puedo utilizar?-Dije para mi misma mirando todos los jugetitos que me van a servir muy bien.

Al final escogí unas esposas,un consolador doble,bolas chinas y el vibrador más grande que he visto en mi vida.

-¿Preparada castaña?-Le adverti sentandome a su lado.

-Si.-Contesto mirandome a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto.-Musite agarrando sus dos muñecas y esposarlas al cabezal de la cama. Me levante de la cama y me puse detras de Hermione con el vibrador en mi mano.-Tal vez te duela al principio pero no va a ser nada.-Giro la cabeza para mirarme sin entender lo que decía hasta que vio que pasaba mis dedos por su vagina y lubricaba el enrome pene de plastico. El panico se hacia presente en su mirada y antes de que dijera algo la callé con una mirada fulminante,me arrodille mirando sus perfectas nalgas y deje caer con fuerza mi mano en una de ellas mientras que con cuidado metí el enorme aparato en su agujero más pequeño.

-Ugh.-Se quejo dejando caer su cabeza en la cama blanca y apretando los barrotes del cabezal con más fuerza cada vez que metía más hondo el vibrador en su ano. uando ya lo metí del todo puse la primera marcha sacandole un diminuto gemido a mi leoncilla preferida que le costaría un azote. Puede que más.

Volví a ponerme de pie y me sente defrente a Hermione con las piernas abiertaas y el látigo en mi otra mano.

-Hazme sexo oral. Ahora.-Le ordene azotando su espalda haciendo que se arquease soltando un pequeño gritito adolorido.

Acerco su boca hacia la mí coño y paso su lengua por mis pliegues vaginales subiendola hasta mi clítoris y meterselo en su boca lamiendolo con la lengua y mordiendolo de vez en cuando,bajo hasta mi entrada dejando escapar un gemido muy profundo. Estire el brazo y golpee con fuerza su espalda haciendola arquerase y sltar otro gemido.

-Más...-Pidió antes de meter su lengua en mi intimidad.

Su lengua hace maravillas.

Cada vez estrellaba el látigo con más fuerza mientras Hermione metía su lengua en mi coño y con la mano que libere de las esposas se masturbaba a ella misma y cuando podía o necesitaba más aumentaba la velocidad del vibrador.

-Estoy,,, Cerca... Hermiona más... Ahhh ¡Si!-Gemía extasiada echando la cabeza tras y sujetaba del cabello la cabeza de la castaña para que no se detuviera,el sudor estaba en nuestros dos cuerpos y comenzabamos a tensarnos. Antes de llegar aparte a mi come libros favorito y quite con rudeza el vibrador de su ano sacandole un gemido frustado a la castaña. Lo tire lejos y desate su otra mano poniendola enfrente de mi con las piernas abiertas y con un rostro enfadado.

-¿Se puede saber por que has echo eso?-Reclamo una explicación inmeditamente. Podía senti su mirada en mi trasero cuando me agache para coguer el consolador doble rosado y su mirada se iluminaba rápidamente olvidando lo sucedido segundos antes.-Ahora lo entiendo. Pero no era necesario intrrumpir el orgasmo ¿Sabías?-Hizo un puchero infantil que me parecío de lo más adorable. Pero soy una Slyhteirn humillada por una Gryffindor y ese ha sido su castigo. Aparte de otro que tengo planeado.

Pase una de mis piernas por encima de otra suya y la otra por debajo de su otra pierna. Comenze a meter el gran consolador en su interior haciendola echar la cabeza hacia atrá,cuadno termine de ponerselo sus caderas ya se movían pidiendome que empezaramos. Sin delicadeza me lo metí a mi misma de una estocada haciendome soltar un gemido.

-Esto va a ser inolvidable.-Le digo comenzando a mover mis caderas al igual que ella.

Los gemidos escapaban nuestras gargantas mientras que más fuerte eran nuestras embestidas y el consolador se metía dentro de nuestro sexos.

Lo que daría por que fuera más largo y grande.

Hermione movía con más fuerza las caderas echando la cabeza hacía atras a causa de placer y sujetaba mi cintura para sujetarse a algo mientras yo la tenía en su hombro sintiendo esa cosa grande en mi ineterior y el clítoris de Hermione chocar con el mio con fuerza.

-¡HERMIONE/PANSY!-Gritamos las dos el nombre de la otra corriendonos a la vez y,sin poder evitarlo,besarnos en mitad del clímax.

...

-¿Por que estabas tan enfadada?-Le pregunte cuando nos tapo a las dos con la sabana blanca de la cama que había en la habitación mientras hacía círculos en su espalda desnuda.

-¿Te parece que Malfoy besara estos labios que son de mi propiedad es un buen motivo para enfadarme?-Sus ojos centellearon peligrosamente haciendome estremece en silencio.-Oh lo siento cariño ¿Te he asustado?-Note la pizca de humor que tenía y yo negue con la cabeza.

-Por sino lo sabías cuando te fuistes del Gran Salón yo abofetee a Malfoy por besarme sin mi consentimiento.-Me miro soprendido con los ojos bien abiertos y una "O" formaba su rostro.

-¿Hiciste eso?-Me pregunto sin poder creerselo.

-Sí,además le dije que este cuerpo sexy solo le pertenecía a Hermione Jean Granger.-Chillo de emocion abrazandome con fuerza mientras besaba mis labios con fervor.

Desde siempre ella quiso que tuvieramos una relación abierta.

-Te amo mi serpiente pelinegra.-Me dijo con una mirada enamoradiza y un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Te amo mi leoncilla comelibros.-Sonreimos a la vez y nos fundimos en un suave beso en donde expresabamos todos nuestros sentimientos.

**¿Les gusto?**

**No sean muy duros :/**


End file.
